


Once A Junkie, Always A Junkie

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And he made Sam cry again, Begging, Bottom Sam, Dean Being an Asshole, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean, First Time, Kinky, M/M, Nothing gentle here guys, Rough Sex, Top Dean, dirty talking, sex in the dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam promised himself he would cure his brother. He refused to break that promise, even when Dean had threatened him with death; he stayed true to himself and dragged his brother's ass back to the bunker, locking him in the dungeon and commencing the blood cure.<br/>He promised it to himself, but Dean was just smelling so fucking good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once A Junkie, Always A Junkie

His arm hurt. Maybe not as much as seeing his brother with pitch black eyes, but it hurt nonetheless.

It’s been two hours already. Sam managed to catch and drag his stubborn demon brother back to the bunker, lock him in the dungeon, and was now in the process of curing him. He couldn’t have been sure that the blood cure would work on Dean; he wasn’t just any normal demon, after all. His big brother, the hunter Dean Winchester has been turned into a Knight of Hell, one of the worst predators of the fiery pits. Courtesy of the Mark of Cain still etched onto the demon’s arm.

His own arm had gained a new mark as well, only it was the mark left by the needle he had to plunge into his own flesh, before poking Dean with it until he dropped the black eyes. Eight hours. He would have to do this for eight hours, once every hour, and only two of those hours have passed. And even those were painstakingly slow.

And Dean wasn’t being a real peach about it either.

“You do know that I will get out of these chains, right?”

Dean was glaring at Sam, has been for the past five minutes since the hunter entered the dungeon hidden behind the bookshelves, his eyes just as black as his soul must have been.

Sam tried to ignore the way those eyes seemed to stare straight into his own soul, and shook his head. “The only way you’ll get to stroll out of your spot is when you’ll be back as a human,” he said. “You know it, I know it. There’s really no need to throw empty threats at me, because they’re not working.”

Dean laughed. He didn’t throw his head back and let out a hearty laugh with thunder and lightning in the background, but his laugh was deep and with something so dark and nasty in it that Sam couldn’t help but shudder.

“You don’t know what I’m capable of, Sammy. You think you know me so well, but you couldn’t be more wrong. You had it all wrong with me when I was a human, and now? Now, you can’t even begin to understand me.”

“I don’t need to,” Sam said dismissively, shrugging his shoulders to appear more convincing. “All I need to know are the facts, which are these: you’re a demon, and you can’t move from the devil’s trap until you’re human again. So I’m not worrying.”

Which was a blatant lie, obviously.

And Dean knew. He must have known, had to know, because in the next moment he was grinning at the hunter with one of those wicked, dirty grins.

“I can hear it, you know?” he purred, the sudden drop in his voice making the hair on Sam’s arms stand on end. “Your heartbeat accelerating, the rapid breathing you just can’t seem to keep under control; I can hear them all. You’re worrying alright. But not about me breaking free…”

Sam swallowed thickly, avoiding eye-contact with the demon who he knew was grinning victoriously. And he was right to do so, because Sam was beginning to lose it. He thought he could get through this, he has been around demons so many times before, but Dean was being a massive jerk and wouldn’t stop biting his lips until they were bleeding and Sam—

Sam was starting to feel its effects.

The smell of demon blood in the air was drawing him in, beckoning him. It was the best and worst feeling ever, but he couldn’t give in, not after all this time. Just like with every addiction, getting clean was a bitch, but that was the easy part.

Staying clean was the worst.

And Dean knew it. Oh yeah, he fucking knew it, and he was presenting himself on a silver platter, having his little demon fun with the hunter.

Sam was convinced that he wouldn’t give in to the blood. He started this with all of his resolve intact and he was still so sure, but…it was getting harder. A flesh and blood demon, be it his own fucking brother or not, was right there, right in front of him, just begging to be opened up and ravaged. Sam knew how good it felt like, drinking from the tap, could remember it. Getting the sweet, so fucking sweet and warm blood right from the veins, feeling as it slid down his throat, as it lay snugly in his stomach, as it made him relax and excited at the same time.

He realized with shock that he was growling, clenching his fists so hard that his nails have successfully broken his skin. Fuck, he really was losing his shit here.

“You’re an animal, Sammy.” He suddenly heard Dean chuckle, such a dirty chuckle. “You’re holding back, forcing it all down, all the animalistic urges. But I know what you want, what you _really_ want. And by curing me, you could never get it. You could never get the blood I would gladly offer you,” he said, tilting his head back to expose his neck. “Come on, don’t be shy.”

“No,” Sam said, surprised by how weak he sounded. Damn it, this was really bad. He tried to calm down, to take deep breaths, but quickly realized how big of a mistake that was when he inhaled the sharp smell of demon blood.

“That’s it, Sam!” Dean laughed, yanking on his chains and licking his lips hungrily when Sam stumbled into the wall, feeling light-headed. “Feel it, feel the temptation. You know what you want and you know you want it. And I can give it to you. I want to give it to you.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Sam snapped, punching the wall, the pain that shot up from his fist helping him focus, but only for a moment.

This was torture. It was Hell. A demon was torturing him, his demon brother was teasing him into sinning, into turning back into that monster. It was unbearable and he knew he had to get out of this dungeon as quickly as possible, but it was the third hour and he had to give Dean his shot or else he would never be cured.

Sam needed to stay strong, but how the hell was he supposed to stay strong when his own brother was asking him to drink his blood?

“You’re such a fucking asshole,” Sam panted, because he couldn’t even breathe normally now, he was reaching his breaking point, and this was so not going to end well for neither of them. “You know how hard I fought this, how much I sacrificed. You were the one who hated it the most, and now you want me back like that?”

Dean grinned. “Well, what can I say? I’m a demon. Half the stuck up bullshit and twice the fun,” he said, his dirty grin widening as Sam glared at him. “Don’t give me that look, Sammy. We both want this, so why be so hard on yourself? I bet, no, I know you have imagined drinking my blood. You want nothing more than to grab a knife, cut me and suck on the wound until it’s dry, wanna lap at it like a kitten drinking milk. And you would fucking enjoy it, do it over and over again, maybe even get off on it, you sick animal.”

Sam whimpered. He hoped he wouldn’t, he prayed and begged so that he wouldn’t react, so that he wouldn’t make a sound. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, but then, as Dean kept on talking, he felt a strange shiver run down his spine and he whimpered.

Gasping, he quickly turned to look at Dean, who, if Sam hadn’t known better, he would have sworn looked horny as fuck.

“Sammy,” Dean growled, his deep voice carrying a dangerous undertone that made Sam go weak at the knees. He watched as the demon bit down on his bottom lip, creating yet another wound that soon began oozing blood, all the while staring at Sam with those pitch black eyes that seemed to hold something vicious and really fucked up in them.

And as the blood began trickling down his lip, then his chin, Sam made another pathetic sound as he closed the distance between him and the grinning demon in an instant, then grabbed his head and crushed their lips together.

Dean was chuckling, his lips stretching into a smile as the hunter licked at the several wounds on the soft, tender flesh, his brain short-circuiting and skillfully ignoring the fact that he was kissing his own brother. He curled his fingers in the demon’s hair as he pulled him closer, biting and tugging at his bottom lip, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it until he couldn’t feel any more precious blood on his taste buds. He licked his lips eagerly, before lapping up the thin trickle of blood on Dean’s chin, and when he looked up at the demon, he gave him such a twisted, dirty look that it only took the hunter a moment before he found himself straddling his brother.

Dean ran his tongue along his abused lips, then flashed a grin at Sam. “You see? Feels good doesn’t it?” he said teasingly as he leaned forward and gave a small nip at the hunter’s chin, before whispering, “Now get me out of these chains and let me show you something even better.”

It was more of an order than a plea, and Sam couldn’t have possibly done anything else aside from obeying the demon. He was too far gone, high on blood and on the strange excitement kissing his brother caused him. That feeling of wrong and sick, of downright fucked up, and also the taste of demon blood in his mouth, was making him shiver with something he recognized far too well. He felt hot, so damn hot, a prickling sensation washing over his nape and spine. The key he fished out of his pocket nearly slipping out from his suddenly sweaty hands, Sam managed to shove it in the lock and free the demon from his chains, and the moment he did, a pair of too strong hands grabbed him.

“Finally, you came to your senses,” Dean purred, tightening his hold on the hunter’s hips and making him groan.

“Dean,” Sam panted, not sure what else to say. All he had on his mind was his brother, his brother’s blood, that demon blood and those hands that were now moving up his body and literally ripping off his shirt, rendering it unusable.

His shirt tore and buttons fell to the floor as Dean yanked it off him, before discarding it somewhere around the dungeon. He then removed his own shirt in record time, before taking a hold of Sam’s hair and pulling him in for a rough, biting kiss. He was growling, a sound that did unimaginable things to Sam’s body, his hand which wasn’t tangled in the hunter’s hair gripping his waist and surely leaving nasty bruises there.

“Fucking hungry, aren’t you?” Dean laughed hoarsely, biting down on Sam’s ear and making him moan. “Hungry for blood and something else, too, am I right?”

Sam was delirious, he must have been. His whole face and body was flushed with embarrassment and arousal, fucking arousal toward his brother. And he was nodding, digging his nails into the demon’s shoulders and staring at those lips, at that body that belonged to family, to blood, and all he could think of was how having his mouth on that perfect skin would feel like.

“You gotta say it, Sammy,” Dean teased him, violently grabbing his chin and forcing him to look into his black eyes. “With your own words, you have to tell me what that something else is.”

Sam whined, wanted to shake his head, but Dean’s grip wouldn’t let him move an inch. He knew what he wanted, damn him he knew it, but even in this blood induced state, he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

But Dean wouldn’t have any of it. “Come on, Sammy,” he said, his voice a mix of a whisper and an aggravated growl as his fingers dug further into the hunter’s skin, making him wince in discomfort. “Don’t make me hurt you even more than I’m planning to.”

Sam shuddered in fear, and he knew that he should have felt sick from the fact that the fear was turning him on even more, but instead he just felt desperate. So he gave in. He knew he would regret it, with the last remains of his sanity he knew it, but his body was screaming at him to fucking move, bite, drink, lick, fuck—

“Dean,” he begged, “just do it. Just let me…” His voice broke and he felt like sobbing for some reason. “Touch me, please.”

“Touch you?” Dean raised an eyebrow, the corner of his lips curling into a smirk. “You want a demon, your big brother to touch you?”

He laughed when Sam nodded.

“Fine,” he said, before brutally shoving the hunter off, Sam nearly landing on his ass as he staggered back. He looked at Dean a bit taken aback, but his brother was unzipping himself and already tugging his pants and underwear down to free his cock. And when he caught Sam staring, he chuckled and nodded to the hunter’s pants. “What are you waiting for? Strip.”

Sam moved his hands to his pants, only now realizing that he was shaking, but ignored it as he unbuckled his belt and took off his pants, hesitating for only a moment before pulling his underwear off as well. He stood there, stark naked and desperately forcing himself not to think too much about what he was about to do, until he saw Dean beckoning him over.

“That’s right, good boy,” Dean praised him as he sat back in his lap, clenching his jaw as he felt skin touch skin, as the tip of his already erect cock was grazing against the demon’s stomach each time Sam inhaled.

“Dean, I…” Sam glanced at the demon’s neck and couldn’t help but lick his lips, and his brother immediately flashed a crooked grin at him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Gonna feed you now, baby,” Dean assured him as he tilted his head to the side, his grin widening when Sam’s breath hitched. “Go ahead. Bite me.”

And Sam did. He leaned forward and ran the tip of his tongue along the skin, then nuzzled the wet flesh before sinking his teeth into it, making Dean groan. The demon cursed but he seemed to be enjoying it, his dick rubbing against Sam’s and drawing a muffled and surprisingly lewd moan from him. He bit down harder and harder, until skin gave way to warm blood, which immediately began flowing into his mouth. Sam whined in delight, sinking his nails into Dean’s shoulders as he bit him again and again, creating dozens of wounds on his neck and shoulder, and eagerly sucking and lapping at the sweet, sweet blood.

Dean was being busy as well, his firm hands roaming the moaning hunter’s body. He slid them up and down his back, raking his nails down and leaving some bleeding wounds of his own. The pain was bad and Sam could feel as his own blood was trickling down his back, but he paid no mind to such trivial sensations when another kind of blood was right in front of him, under his tongue.

And anyway, the pain was just making him harder.

Then Dean was groping him, squeezing and digging his fingers in his cheeks, before spreading them and, after a momentary pause, he suddenly shoved a wet finger in his ass.

Sam gasped, flinching and staring at the demon with wide, unfocused eyes. He was high and confused, the burning pain unusual.

But Dean just grabbed him by the back of his neck, gave him a quick kiss, then said, “S’fine. You’re gonna love this.”

Sam nodded, blinking lazily as he buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck and licked at his wounds, while the demon began fingering him. It burned, especially when he moved on to three fingers without bothering with two first, and then it was over far too quickly. But Sam wasn’t left empty for long, because in the next moment he let out a scream as his big brother impaled him on his cock, thrusting in balls deep with one movement and without any warning.

“Shit, shit, you’re so fucking tight,” Dean growled lowly, then began laughing at the same time as Sam started crying.

“Fuck, Dean, it’s too much,” he gasped, his legs and arms trembling from the pulsing pain. He did like a bit of pain, he realized that now, but this was different. This pain made his fucking eyes water and threatened to turn his dick flaccid. His mind was clear for those brief seconds as the searing pain swept through his body, and then he felt a fear worse than before as Dean grabbed a handful of his hair and violently yanked his head back, nearly snapping his neck.

“I don’t give a fuck if it’s too much,” he snarled, his voice dripping with pure and dark evil. “You asked for this, Sammy, don’t you forget that. You asked and I’m giving it to you, so don’t you fucking go and complain or I’m going to kick you off, hold you down, and fuck you with a knife.”

Sam stopped himself from whimpering, but when he opened his mouth to answer, he did make some kind of sound which just made Dean’s hold on his hair tighten.

“S-Sorry,” Sam whined, his heart hammering in his chest as fear and, again, some kind of seriously messed up excitement overtook him, then he let out a sigh as Dean finally let go of his hair.

“Alright. And now you’re going to take it good and hard, just like you deserve it,” Dean stated, before placing his hands on Sam's waist and snapping his hips up.

Sam cried out, then quickly bit down on his lower lip to stop himself, but Dean didn’t seem to like that. He growled like the animal, the beast he was, and glared at Sam until he freed his lip from his mouth.

“That’s right, you’re going to scream for me. I wanna hear you cry and beg for me to fuck you until you bleed, Sammy,” he said, and wasted no time as he continued fucking Sam, making him bounce on his hard and hot cock, which was way too thick for the hunter’s hole, burning and stretching him with each thrust. Sam tried to help out, because under all that pain and fear and self-hatred, he was starting to enjoy it. He tried riding his brother’s cock which filled him up like nothing ever before, rolling his hips and raising and lowering his body in rhythm with Dean’s merciless thrusts.

Because his brother was true to his words and there wasn’t one bit of gentleness in his movements. He rammed his dick deep into Sam’s body, roughly and brutally, while emitting pleased groans and growls. At one point he sped up, somehow managing to shove his cock in even deeper, and Sam was sobbing and screaming and crying out in both pain and pleasure, mewling like some fucking whore when his prostate was hit and begging for more, for Dean to fuck him and use him.

And Dean roared and laughed and fucked Sam even harder, biting and clawing and marking him, making him bleed just as promised, then when he grabbed the hunter’s dick and began pumping it, Sam lost it.

“Dean! Fuck me, more, please!” he cried. He pleaded and fucking whined as Dean worked on his cock while the demon’s pulsing shaft was sliding in and out of Sam. “Harder, Dean, please—” Then he was cut off by his own wanton-like moan as Dean tightened his fingers around his aching cock, as he thumbed his slit, and Sam felt like breaking.

“Yeah, baby boy, you love it,” Dean groaned between heated thrusts and fierce kisses. “Love your big brother’s thick cock up your ass, don’t you, Sammy? A demon fucking your sweet tight hole, feels good, right? Such a cockslut for me, baby. My little slut to toy with as I fucking please.”

And then none of them could form a coherent sentence anymore as they were both nearing their orgasms, Sam milking Dean as his hole fluttered and squeezed around his hard cock, and the demon burying himself in his brother with every thrust while giving his leaking cock fast, hard and rough pulls. After that, it was only a matter of time before Sam was coming with a strangled cry, his head falling back as his body shook, a soft whimper escaping him. Dean followed soon behind, seizing Sam and biting down on his shoulder possessively as he came with a growl. He emptied his load inside his brother, hard, his come seeping out from the man when the demon withdrew his dick.

Sam, completely out of breath, high on blood and fucked out, collapsed against his brother. He nuzzled him, not even knowing what the fuck was going on anymore, just tired beyond words. Dean let him have his peace for a few moments as he trailed his fingers along the wounds he made on Sam’s back, making the hunter shiver, then when he was done or got bored, he grabbed the man’s arm and pushed him off. It was all Sam could do not to collapse right there, to fall to the floor and just stay there. But he didn’t. He felt incredibly weak and sore, was hurting literally everywhere, but stayed upright and watched as his brother stood up and walked to the end of the devil’s trap drawn on the floor.

He looked at Sam, his face splitting into a grin as he raised an eyebrow at his brother. “Aren’t you gonna let me out? Or, after all of that, you still wanna cure me?” he scoffed, then licked his lips as his eyes roamed Sam’s naked and broken body. “We could have so much fun with the way I am right now, wouldn’t you agree…little brother?”

Sam was torn between wanting to shove his brother back into the chair, duct tape his mouth and cure him, and erasing the trap so the demon could walk free and keep feeding Sam with his blood.

Jesus, he couldn’t fucking decide between wanting to cure his brother or submit to him like a bitch.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Sam felt himself shiver, then slowly and reluctantly shuffled over to the trap and looked his brother in the eyes.

“I can’t—”

“Yes, you can.” Dean narrowed his eyes at him, then reached out and slid a hand down Sam’s body. “And you want to.”

He swallowed hard and stared at the demon until he couldn’t, just couldn’t anymore. Then he sunk to his knees, destroyed the devil’s trap, and prayed to God to please forgive him.


End file.
